


[ART] In my hand

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment just before he became Emmanuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] In my hand

.

.

.

_I open my eyes_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Overwhelmed with longing_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_with regret_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_My hand is empty_

_._

_._

_._

_ _

.

.

.

_I should have gripped it tighter_

_._

_._

_._

_ _

.

.

.

_I should not let go_

_._

_._

_._

_ _

.

.

.

_But  
._

_._

_._

_I do not know_

_._

_._

_._

_ _

_._

_._

_._

_What once was in my hand_

_._

_._

_._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Emmanuel / Castiel 
> 
> pencil + copic + white ink pen on paper  
> 1-2 July, 2016
> 
> I want to practice my copic coloring and I decided to draw this picture. Maybe because I’m re-watched season 7 now. While Sam and Dean were busy dealing with Leviathan. Castiel was still missing. And I imagine Castiel woke up alone, have no idea about who he is, what he is…  
> A moment just before he became Emmanuel. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please let me know if there are any mistake I can fixed.
> 
> I apologize for not quite good quality photo. It's quite cloudy here.
> 
> my tumblr youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com


End file.
